Overlord Rico
Overlord Rico is the main antagonist of the fantasy videogame Dokapon Kingdom. He is the King of the Underworld and sees to take over the Dokapon Kingdom. Appearance Like his son Rico Jr., Overlord Rico has blue skin and hair, red eyes, and demon horns. He also wears blue and dark grayish armor. In the middle of his chest plate is a circle resembling a red eye. In his true form, Overlord Rico appears as a traditional demon as opposed to being humanoid like before. His skin color remains the same, he also still has the red eye emblem in the middle of his chest. Overlord Rico becomes much more muscular, his horns also become longer and he grows four demon wings. Lastly, his eyes become black with red pupils. Personality Overlord Rico seems to love exaggerating how powerful he. This is revealed through two lines, one being "You'll have to train a century to even stand a chance against me." Like his son, Overlord Rico is very Arrogant, this is again revealed through his exaggerations, and in the line right before the final battle where he calls all humans insects. Overlord Rico may also be described as Omniscient as his last line is him wishing for more voice lines, however, this is most likely just humor by the developers. Another thing that may support this is how he Auto-Counters, thus striking will never work against him Profile Background Overlord Rico is the one who initially sent his minions into the Dokapon Kingdom to start his plans of taking it over. No Villain in command is revealed until Chapter 2 where Rico Jr. Steals Princess Penny's Piggy Bank. However, Overlord Rico is never revealed until chapter 7, when the villain focus shifts over to him and not his son Chapter 7 Overlord Rico appears at the top of the Tower of Rabble where he announces his intentions. The King sends the heroes to stop him. Upon confrontation, the arrogance of Overlord Rico is immediately revealed, it doesn't take long to get into a battle with him. The fight is tough and will require a strategy. He has the most powerful fire magic as well as high attack. Magic isn't too effective against him due to his Mirror ability, which reflects half damage to the user. Lastly, striking him is impossible due to his Auto-Counter. A final thing to note is his Strikeout ability which has a high chance of breaking the heroes' equipment, though he rarely uses this. When the heroes defeat him, he doesn't back down as he says the heroes have only seen a fraction of his power. He then challenges the heroes by telling them to defeat him they need to beat him in his world, then he retreats into the underworld, ending chapter 7. Chapter 8 A portal to hell will open up in the world, letting the heroes into the underworld. The must navigate the Barron fiery land facing pretty tough monsters. Overlord Rico forms two clonuses to stop the heroes, though the Heroes defeat them. After this, they are able to get into Rico's castle, which has even tougher monsters. The Heroes navigate through the castle to eventually defeat the Demon's Guard. After this, the Heroes can get into the Dark Dimension where Overlord Rico awaits. Upon confronting him, Rico boasts his true power and then reveals it by turning into his True Form. He then fights the Heroes. This fight isn't much different from the first one, aside from mirror he keeps all of his skills. Mirror turns into reflect which reflects all magic damage back to the caster. He uses strikeout a little more often as well, his stats are also higher obviously. After the defeat, Rico Overlord is in total shock that he lost and before his destruction, he expresses his plea for more voice lines. He then explodes, destroying his whole castle as well. The rest of the monsters disappeared from the overall, though it is unknown if Rico Jr. disappeared as well. After this, the game's closing scenes start to play Trivia *Like Rico. Jr., Overlord Rico is one of the only four other monsters with Red Eyes. *Overlord Rico is the only monster with multiple battle themes exclusive to him. Category:Arrogant Category:Deceased Category:Demon Category:Homicidal Category:Humanoid Category:Leader Category:Monarchs Category:Monsters Category:Monster Master Category:Satan Category:Video Game Villains Category:Fantasy Villains